bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hisao Hisashi
| image = | name = | kanji = 寿夫久司 | romaji =''Hisashi Hisao'' | race = Arrancar (Battle Doll) | birthday = December 4th | age = Ageless | gender = Male | height = 6'1 | weight = 141lbs | eyes = Cyan | hair= White with Cyan Patch | blood type = O | affiliation = Sōsuke Aizen Arrancar Army, | previous affiliation =None | occupation = Fraccion of Takeshi Terashima | previous occupation =None | team = Tier's Arrancar Army | previous team = None | partner = Takeshi Terashima | previous partner = | base of operations =Hueco Mundo, Las Noches | marital status = Single | relatives = N/A | education = Self-Taught Takeshi Terashima | status = Active | resurrección =Poderoso Monarca }} (寿夫久司, Hisashi Hisao, literally meaning Long Living Director-Ruler) was a youthful yet naive Arrancar Appearance Personality History Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Sonído Near-Master: *'Palpitación Sonído' (しんおん響転 (ソニード, Shinon; Spanish and Japanese for Heartbeat Sound Ceremony): A technique taught to Hisao by Takeshi. It involved a tremendous enhancement of his speed for a split second, like that of a heartbeat, to create an afterimage in his place and allow him to move freely for a moment, usually to strike an unexpecting opponent and return to his previous space or to briefly evade potentially fatal attacks he could not escape beforehand. The technique was often used in short bursts and continued usage will typically result in the eventual deterioration of the body as it is incapable of coping with the strain it has been subjected to. Cero: *'Cero Monstruo' (りゅう虚閃 (セロ), Spanish for "Zero Dragon", Japanese for "Hollow Flash Dragon"): An unnatural Cero to say the least. Hisao had shown that he was capable of utilizing this technique, either through education or experience. Hisao will adamantly clench one of his fists together, creating a swirling torrent of green spiritual energy around his arm. With a sweep or direction of his hand, the energy is quickly released, pouring out and taking the form of a fearsome beast that resembled a dragon. The dragonlike Cero will then proceed ot act like a wild beast, lashing out at anything in its direction, leaving a trail of destruction. Upon attacking the intended target, the Cero will go in and attempt to "devour" them in its energy maw. Albeit strong, the only noted weakness to the skill was that the Cero could easily be split apart, dissipating it before any noteworthy damage can take place. Hisao was known to use this Cero in quick succession or keep it layered over his hands to enhance the strength of the Arrancar's blows. This specific use was called the Dragon's Fist. Bala: This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and is deceptively fast, capable of catching many without them knowing. *'Bala Armour': Enhanced Hierro (鋼皮 (イエロ) Spanish for Iron, Japanese for Steel Skin): an Arrancar technique in which the user's reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. This also allows them to fight some of the sword-wielding Shinigami and Arrancar barehanded. Negación (反膜 (ネガシオン) Negashion; Spanish for "Negation, Japanese for Counter-Membrane): is the term used for the fields used by Hollows to rescue fellow Hollows. Only the Gillian-class Menos and select Arrancar have shown the ability to use Negación. Hisao was taught the technique by his master and has shown the ability to use Negaciōn to a certain extent to isolate himself and whoever he chooses from the dimension they are in via a whitish gold field and transport them elsewhere. The field is impenetrable but he can only keep it up for several moments. Garganta (黒腔（ガルガンタ）''Spanish for Throat, Japanese for Black Cavity''): Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. *'Descorrer' (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru, Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for Drawing Back/Opening): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. Zanpakutō Poderoso Monarca (ぜんのうくんしゅ, Zennou Kunshu; Spanish and Japanese for "Almighty Monarch"): In its sealed state, Hisao's Zanpakuto bore the appearance of an average sized katana Resurrección: Its release command is "Long Live the Ruler!" (長い定規ライブ, Nagai Jōgi Raibu; Viva el Soberano!). Quotes Notes Trivia *The images portrayed by Hisashi was generously provided by Zanpakuto-Leader. Behind the Scenes Gallery File:TakFracRes.jpg References Literature References By list of appearances. *''Conflict of Two Races'' (Canon) Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccion Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Villians